The latch for excavator buckets meets the function of locking the excavator's bucket prior to beginning loading in order to avoid the cargo falling out once material has entered it and keeps it secure during transport done by the excavator to the unloading place. At the moment of unloading, the bucket unlocks to allow the material to be released in the unloading place, by activating the latch. It can therefore be deduced from the above that this element locks and unlocks many times during the work of loading and unloading an excavator's bucket, and due to wear it requires repair after a certain number of hours of work. This involves maintenance time and time when the equipment is out of service.
In the present day, latches are cast and made from one sole piece, so it is necessary to disassemble and refill the wear with solder and once repaired, reassemble them.